castlevaniafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia
Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia ist der dritte Castlevania Titel für den Nintendo DS. Obwohl es vom gleichen Team kreiert wurde wie Portrait of Ruin, wurde das Anime-inspirierte Design verworfen, für einen mehr traditionellen Gothic Stil, mit Charakter Designs von Newcomer Masaki Hirooka. Es ist auch das erste kanonische Spiel, mit einem weiblichen Hauptcharakter, mit dem Namen Shanoa. Release Das Spiel wurde am 21. Oktober 2008 in den USA und am 23. Oktober 2008 in Japan für den Nintendo DS veröffentlicht. Gameplay Das eigentliche Gameplay, ist wie bei allen anderen "Metroidvania" Spielen. Das System dieses Spiels ist das Glyphen System. Shanoa kann die Kräfte, die in Glyphen sind absorbieren, die im Schloß und in Feinden sind. Diese Glyphen geben ihr magische Waffen und Fähigkeiten und kosten sie MP, die sich automatisch wieder auffüllen. Sie kann eine Glyphe in ihrer linken und rechten Hand tragen, sowie auf ihrem Rücken, was die Rückkehr zum zweihändigen Waffenstil aus Symphony of the Night markiert. Jede Benutzung von Glyphen absorbiert Magie, was bedeutet, dass einfache Attacken Magie benutzen. Verschiedene Glyphen Kombinationen, ermöglichen es, eine "Glyphen Union" zu aktivieren, mit welcher machtvolle Spezialattacken ausgeführt werden können, die Herzen, statt Magie kosten. Glyphen können in verschiedenen Locations gefunden werden, oder sie werden von Gegnern gedroppt, von wo sie von Shanoa absorbiert werden können, indem das Steuerkreuz nach oben gedrückt wird. Manche Gegner benutzen selber Glyphen Angriffe, die man unterbrechen muss um sie so zu absorbieren. Zusätzlich gibt es Glyphen, die die Umgebung verändern; Shanoa muss sie absorbieren, um weiterzukommen. Neben Attack Glyphen, gibt es noch Glyphen, die die Fähgikeiten verbessern, wie höheren Speed, oder die Verwandlung von Shanoa in ein Feindesmonster usw. Geschichte VORSICHT SPOILER Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia ist nach Castlevania: Symphony of the Night angesiedelt, irgendwann in den frühen 1800ern. Als der Belmont Clan zu dieser Zeit verschwand, gründeten sich verschiedene Organisationen, um Gegenmaßnahmen für eine mögliche Rückkehr Draculas zu treffen. Zwischen diesen Organisationen, der vielversprechenste war der Orden von Ecclesia, der eine Triade von magischen Glyphen, namens "Dominus" erschuff. Shanoa ist eine junge Lady, die vom Leiter des Ordens Barlowe ausgewählt wurde, um das menschliche Gefäß für Dominus zu sein. Doch kurz bevor das Ritual ausgeführt werden kann, wurden die Glyphen von Shanoas bestem (und einzigem) Freund und ebenfalls Ecclesia Mitglied Albus gestohlen. Diese Unterbrechung des Rituals hatte zur Folge, dass Shanoa alle ihre Erinnerungen und Emotionen verlor. Nachdem sie wieder aufwachte, erzählte Barlowe ihr seine Version der Ereignisse und schickte sie fort um Albus und Dominus wiederzufinden. Auf ihrer Jagd erreicht Shanoa das verlassene Dorf Wygol und findet heraus, dass Albus die Einwohner entführt und jeden von ihnen an einem anderen Ort gefangen hält. Als Shanoa sie befreit, findet sie heraus, dass Albus sie entführt hat um eine Art von verdrehtes Experiment, mit jedem von ihnen durchzuführen, was die Entnahme von Blutproben von ihnen beinhaltet. Jeder Bewohner, der von Shanoa gerettet wird, gibt ihr Aufträge, für welche sie Belohnungen erhält, sobald sie erfüllt sind. Obwohl es nicht notwendig ist, die Aufträge zu erfüllen, um das Spiel zu beenden, werden die finalen Areas nur entsperrt, wenn alle Dorfbewohner geretten wurden. Bei zwei Gelegenheiten, an denen Shanoa Albus aufspüren kann, gibt er ihr ohne Gegenweher eine Dominus Glyphe. Aber als sie ihn erneut aufspürt, ist er von der dritten und letzten Glyphe besessen, weswegen sie gezwungen ist, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass seine Gründe, ihr die ersten Glyphen zu geben, um herauszufinden, wie sie sie absorbiert. Falls noch irgendwelche Dorfbewohner zu diesem Zeitpunkt des Spiels noch nicht gerettet wurden, erhält Shanoa die letzte Glyphe, nachdem sie Albus getötet hat. Sie kehrt danach direkt nach Ecclesia zurück und vollführt das Ritual. Das Spiel endet mit ihrem Tod und dem komplettierten Master Plan Barlowes. Falls Shanoa alle Dorbewohner vor der finalen Konfrontation mit Albus gerettet hat, verschmelzen ihre beiden Gewissen und sie findet heraus, dass es Albus wahre Absicht war, einen Weg zu finden, um Dracula zu besiegen, ohne dass Shanoa Dominus benutzen muss, da er wusste, dass es ihr Leben kosten würde, würde sie ihn benutzen. Er verät ihr ebenfalls, dass die Gründe, weswegen er an den Dorfbewohnern experimentiert hat, die waren, dass sie die letzten Nachfahren des Belmont-Clans waren und er (irrtümlicherweiße) dachte, ihr Blut würde ihm helfen Dominus zu kontrollieren, ohne von eingenommen zu werden. Er erklärt ihr weiter, dass der Grund für ihre verlorenen Emotionen und Erinnerung, der ist, dass sie als Opfer für Dominus dienen sollten, um ihn kontrollieren zu können, eine Tatsache, die Barlowe ihr verschwieg. Desweiteren erklärt er ihr, dass Dominus aus Draculas Essenz erschaffen wurde. Nachdem sie ihren Meister damit konfrontiert, offenbart er ihr, dass es seine wahre Absicht war, Draculas zurück zu bringen und ihr Leben als Opfer zu bringen. Nachdem Barlowe besiegt ist, bietet er sein eigenes Leben an, um seine Ambitionen zu erfüllen. Ohne Erinnerungen, ohne Emotionen und mit allen tot, die ihr was bedeuteten, macht sich Shanoa auf den Weg zu Draculas Schloß, um ihn erneut in seinen "Schlaf" zu schicken und damit ihre Aufgabe, auf die sie sich ihr ganzes Leben vorbereitete, zu erfüllen. Shanoa infiltriert Draculas Schloß, besiegt seine Anhänger und konfrontiert ihn schließlich. Sie kann ihn erfolgreich besiegen, indem sie Dominus nutzt, was aber ihr eigenes Leben zur Folge. Jedoch taucht Albus Geist auf und erklärt ihr, obwohl für den Einsatz von Dominus ein Leben gegeben werden muss, dass es nicht ihres sein muss. Er selber opfert sich statt ihr, nachdem ihre Emotionen und Erinnerungen wieder hergestellt wurden, jedoch nicht bevor er sie ein letztes mal darum bitten konnte, für ihn zu lächeln. Albus Seele verschwindet, Castlevania zerfällt zu Ruinen und Shanoa entkommt. Es wird auch gesagt, dass alle Aufzeichnungen über Ecclesia kurz darauf verschwunden sind. SPOILER ENDE Rezeption Shane Bettenhausen raste vor Begeisterung im 1Up Yours Podcast vom 15. August 2008, nach seiner Erfahrung mit dem Spiel, "It's maybe... the best Castlevania ever" und nannte es eine Kreuezung aus Symphony of the Night und Simon's Quest, und merkte an, dass der hohe Schwierigkeitsgrad ("You will die a lot. You will die all the time") ausbalanziert sei, durch die RPG-Elemente. Bettenhausen war auch begeistert von der Qualität des Spiels und merkte, ungeachtet der Länge des Spiels an, dass es "3 or 4 levels of things to find" gibt. Er schloß seine Erfahrung mit dem Statement "It's all action-RPG oriented Castlevania at its best". Er zeichnete das Spiel später mit einem A- von 1Up.com aus und sagte dazu, "With this game, series director Koji Igarashi proves that he can still breathe new life into this long-running, often self-cannibalizing franchise." Order of Ecclesia erhielt generell gute Reviews, bei denen die Tester oft den erhöhten Schwierigkeitsgrad im Vergleich zu älteren Teilen lobten, sowie das neue "Glyphen" System und das erneuerte Artwork. Entwicklung Das Spiel wurde vom zusammen mit Igarashi vom Team entwickelt, dass schon für Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin verantwortlich war. In einem seltsamen Interview sagte Igarashi, "We're doing another Nintendo DS version. There hasn't been an official announcement, but we're doing it... we want people to enjoy the PSP version Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles, and afterwards we're announcing it. So, please wait a little bit". Am 25. Januar 2008 sickerten Screenshots eines DS Castlevanias durch, dass auch eine Konnektivität mit der Wii zeigte. Igarashi gab darauf keine direkte Antwort, ob es sich um das selbe Spiel handelt, oder ob es ein Konami Produkt sei. Er sagte IGN, dass Konami nicht auf Gerüchte und Spekulationen antworten würde. Später wurde bestätigt, dass es sich bei den Screenshots um Order of Ecclesia handelte. Charakter Gallerie Mitglieder von Ecclesia Image:Ooe dracula 03 1024.jpg|Shanoa - Die Heldin der Geschichte. Vorgesehen als Gefäß für Dominus. (spielbar) Image:Ooe dracula 04 1024.jpg|Albus - Shanoas Adoptivbruder und der Hauptantagonist für die erste Hälfte des Spiels. (spielbar) Image:Ooe dracula 05 1024.jpg|Barlowe - Der Gründer von Ecclesia und Shanoas Meister. Dorfbewohner Image:Ch back vl01 Father Nicolae.jpg|Nikolai - Der Gründer des Dorfes Wygol. Image:Ch back vl02 Jacob.jpg|Jacob - Ein Händler. Image:Ch back vl03 Yakushi.jpg|Abram - Ein Heiler. Image:Ch back vl08 Laura.jpg|Laura die Juweliererin - Eine Juweliererin. Image:Ch back vl04 Eugen.jpg|Eugen - Ein Schmied. Image:Ch back vl05 Kockion.jpg|Aeon der Koch - Ein Koch. Image:Ch back vl09 Marcel.jpg|Marcel - Ein Reporter. Image:Ch back vl07 George.jpg|George - Ein Musiker. Image:Ch back vl10 Serge.jpg|Serge - Ein Junge. Image:Ch back vl11 Ana.jpg|Anna - Ein Mädchen. Image:Ch back vl06 Monica.jpg|Monica - Eine Schneiderin. Image:Ch back vl13 Irena.jpg|Irina - Eine Bäckerin und die Mutter von Anna und Serge. Image:Ch back vl12 Daniella.jpg|Daniela - Eine alte Frau mit Erinnerungen daran, wie sie mit ihrem Großvater Monster bekämpfte. Feinde Image:OoE Dracula.JPG|Dracula - Ecclesia wurde gegründet um diesen mächtigen Vampir in der Abwesenheit der Belmonts zu bekämpfen. Image:Resulka.gif|Rusalka - Ein polnischer Wassergeist. Image:Wallman-laugh.PNG|Wallman - Ein seltsamer Bibliothekar, der die Fähigkeit hat, durch Wände zu gehen. Image:Blackmore2.gif|Blackmore - Ein Dasein, dass sich selbst in Schatten aufrecht hält. Versucht Shanoas Schatten zu stehlen Image:Deathooe.PNG|Grim Reaper - Draculas Vertrauter. Bosse Benutzung von Latein Siehe auch * Order of Ecclesia (Kategorie) * Order of Ecclesia Artwork * Order of Ecclesia Charaktere * Order of Ecclesia Monsterliste * Order of Ecclesia Inventar Weitere Themen * Order of Ecclesia Original Soundtrack * Order of Ecclesia Promo Soundtrack * Official Koma - Comicpanels die mit dem Spiel in Verbindung gebracht werden. * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin - Das Vorgängerspiel (nicht chronologisch) für den Nintendo DS, von den selben Entwicklern. * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enthält Stücke aus dem Spiel auf Disk 15 * BradyGames Order of Ecclesia Official Strategy Guide - US Official Strategy Guide * Konami Akumajo Dracula: Ubawareta Kokuin Official Guide - Japan Official Strategy Guide Externe Links * Offizielle japanische Seite (translate) * GameFAQs Referenzen * Game Informer * Kotaku Artikel * Nintendic * Silicon Era Order of Ecclesia News * Nintendic - ESRB Ratings en:Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia es:Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia O O O O Kategorie:Order of Ecclesia